Estrela da Morte
*Sistemas de Frotas Sienar |projetista = *Geonosianos **Colmeia StalgasianaCatalyst: A Rogue One Novel *Projeto Poder Celestial *Galen Walton ErsoRogue One: A Star Wars Story |linha = |modelo = Estação de batalha Orbital DS-1''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' |classe = Estação de batalha espacial |custo = Mais de 1.000.000.000.000 créditos''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' |modificador = |hidet = |sismods = |comprimento = |largura = 160 quilômetros |altura = |massa = |acel max = |mglt = |velocidade max = |manobrabilidade = |motor = Equipado''Tarkin'' |hiperimpulsor = *Classe 4 *Classe 20 |alcancehi = |sistemahi = |potência = Reator de hipermatéria |força = |ger escudo = |casco = |sensor = |mira = |navegação = |aviônicas = |computador = |contra-medidas = |armamento = *Superlaser Mk I (1) *Colocáveis do raio trator (768)Ultimate Star Wars *Baterias do Turbolaser (15.000) *Canhões laser Super Blaster 920 (2.500) *Canhões de íon (2.500) |complemento = *Caça de superioridade espacial TIE/ln |cais = |fuga = |tripulação = *1.186.295–1.206.293 pessoal total **Marinha e Exército Imperial (342.953) **Stormtroopers (25.984) |tripmínima = |passageiros = |capacidade = Mais de 1 milhão de quilotons |manejo de carga = |consumíveis = 3 anos padrões |suporte de vida = |comunicações = Equipado |outros sistemas = *Sistema de cargueiros de alta velocidade de uso oficial''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *Módulos de suporte de vida emergenciais |hidel = 1 |região = |sistema = |planeta = *Geonosis *Scarif[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview] *Yavin |órbita = |hideu = |disponibilidade = |papel = Estação de batalha destruidora de planetas |era = |afiliação = *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico |construído = *Fase um completa em 21 ABY *Completada em 0 ABY |primeira vista = |destruído = 0 ABY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas durante a Batalha de Yavin |retirado = |última vista = |batalhas = *Destruição da Cidade de Jedha *Batalha de Scarif *O Desastre *Resgate da Princesa Leia *Batalha de Yavin |proprietários = |tripulantes = |comandantes = *Diretor Orson Callan Krennic *Grande Moff Wilhuff Tarkin |registro = |apelidos = *Plataforma DS-1 *Base Sentinela *Arma Definitiva |população = |interesse = *Bar da Estrela da MorteAftermath: Life Debt *Sala de conferência da Estrela da Morte *Nível de Detenção *Trincheira equatorial''Star Wars'': Card Trader *Compactador de lixo 3263827 *Trincheiro do meio-hemisfério *Trincheira meridional *Ponte superior |serviços = |setores = |módulos = }} A Estrela da Morte, também conhecida como Estrela da Morte I, Primeira Estrela da Morte, Plataforma DS-1 e, inicialmente, Arma Definitiva nos primeiros estágios de desenvolvimento, era uma estação de batalha móvel pelo espaço profundo do tamanho de uma lua construída pelo Império Galáctico. Projetada para disparar um único superlaser capaz de destruir um planeta sustentado por gigantescos cristais kyber, o projeto era o grande orgulho do Imperador, Darth Vader, e seu eventual comandante Grande Moff Wilhuff Tarkin para exporem a filosofia militar da chamada Doutrina Tarkin. Alguns dos primeiros planos para uma arma móvel destruidora de planetas datam milênios antes, de volta aos antigos Sith. Milhares de anos depois, antes da eclosão das Guerras Clônicas, os Geonosianos, aliados com o Conde Dookan e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, projetaram a Arma Definitiva em segredo. Após a queda da Confederação, a construção da Estrela da Morte foi apropriada pelo nascente Império. Foi construída na órbita de Geonosis e apoiada por uma complexa rede logística de bases. A estação, que levou muito mais anos para completar que o esperado, foi eventualmente movida de Geonosis para Scarif[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview on Book Manager] em seus estágios finais de construção. Quando a Aliança pela Restauração da República descobriu sobre sua existência, operadores como Jyn Erso foram enviados numa missão para roubar os planos da Estrela da Morte, o que a Aliança Rebelde sabia que era essencial para sua sobrevivência. Estes planos foram no final transmitidos para a Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan à bordo da Tantive IV, antes de sua captura e demonstração das capacidades da arma em seu planeta natal. Após um ousado resgate, Organa levou os planos para a base Rebelde em Yavin 4, da qual a Aliança lançou um pequeno esquadrão de caças estelares contra a estação espacial na chamada Batalha de Yavin. A estação original foi destruída por um tiro disparado pelo piloto Rebelde Luke Skywalker com a ajuda da Força. A destruição da Estrela da Morte enfraqueceu as Forças Armadas Imperiais, as investidas Rebeldes em instalações Imperiais levaram à construção de uma segunda Estrela da Morte, como um sinal tanto de desafio quanto de terror tecnológico. Apesar disso, ela, como sua antecessora, também foi destruída. Décadas depois, o estado sucessor do Império, a Primeira Ordem, construiu a Base Starkiller, uma super-arma destruidora de planetas muito maior considerada como sendo uma evolução do projeto da Estrela da Morte do Antigo Império. Descrição Projeto A estação era esferoide, e media 160 km de diâmetro com 357 níveis internos. Um largo, prato côncavo no hemisfério norte fazia um emissor superlaser. A ponte de comando da estação se localizava no hemisfério norte acima do prato do superlaser da estação. A ponte superior destacava postos designados para Tarkin e outros oficiais, uma sala de conferência exibindo uma mesa circular, uma cabine HoloNet para comunicação com o Imperador e largos bancos de visores. O equador da estação compreendia numerosas portos de atracagem de vários tamanhos, todos suportados pela extraordinariamente poderosa torre geradora do raio trator, o qual utilizava diversos projetores e eixos concentradores de raio trator. O equador da estação abrigava as baías de hangar e de atracagem; geradores de raio trator, projetores e torres emissoras; colocáveis de turbolaser; e plataformas de atracação para naves da frota, incluindo [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróieres Estelares classe Imperial]].Lost Stars Uma crosta habitável com várias quilômetros de grossura era composta de centros de comando, arsenais, blocos de manutenção, e outros requisitos para uma estação espacial plenamente operacional. Andares inutilizados nos níveis mais baixos da estação detinham operadores de armas de reforços no evento de uma emergência. Níveis no hemisfério sul da estação estendiam-se para baixo através de arsenais, armazéns profundos, e um setor de comando do sul. Vigas gigantescas davam suportes de grades aos níveis inferiores. Guindastes e outros materiais de construção abandonados poderiam ainda ser encontrados dentro da estação na época de sua destruição em 0 ABY. Com a exceção da crosta, o interior inteiro da estação espacial era inabitado, e abrigava o reator de hipermatéria, hiperpropulsor, motores subluz, e a super-arma da estação. A capa exterior da estação era feita de placas de aço Quadanium. A Estrela da Morte apresentava uma atmosfera inteiramente artificial. Uma vasta unidade de processamento de atmosfera central certificava-se que o ar dentro da estação estava regulado. Diversas estações modulares de atmosfera artificial e tanques de reciclagem de água estavam espalhados através dos níveis da estação para a criação de ar e umidade. Diversas e grandes vias aéreas serviam como meios de circulação e como despejo de ar emergencial em caso de contaminação atmosférica. Uma larga via aérea central existia para cada setor. Travas magnéticas e um projetor de contenção atmosférica mantinha a atmosfera interna da estação dentro e o vácuo do espaço fora caso as baías de atracagem estivesse abertas. Armamentos e sistemas de defesa e BTL-A4 da Aliança.]] A arma mais proeminente colocada na Estrela da Morte era o seu superlaser; uma arma alimentada por um reator de hipermatéria e focado através de gigantescos cristais kyber com poder de fogo suficiente para destruir um planeta inteiro. O reator de hipermatéria no centro da estação dava energia a vários componentes do superlaser, incluindo o amplificador de poder primário, a célula de poder do superlaser, o amplificador de campo de fogo, e os geradores de indução de hiperfase. Quando atirava, a energia era redirecionada em oito eixos de feixe afluentes localizados ao redor do perímetro do superlaser, produzindo lasers que convergiam usando bobinas de focagem, formando um grandioso feixe com o poder de destruir um planeta inteiro. Se as antenas da câmara de disparo não estivessem precisamente alinhadas, os cristais queimaria e sobrecarregariam, enviando poderosos níveis de calor residual de volta no reator principal da Estrela da Morte. Em adição ao superlaser, a superfície da Estrela da Morte também era salpicada com 15.000 baterias de turbolaser junto com 768 raios tratores colocados. Como defesa da estação, estes eram instalados para repelir um ataque de naves em larga escala, em vez de afastar caças estelares individuais os quais o Império não via como uma ameaça real. Projetores de escudos e matrizes de comunicação eram distribuídas através da superfície, análogos a colônias. Uma rede de estações de segurança eram situadas ao redor da circunferência inteira, e eram equipadas com mapas holográficos da região local do espaço. Complemento Para ataque e defesa no espaço, a estação de batalha continha numerosos caças TIE, o qual frequentemente patrulhavam o espaço ao redor da estação. Devido ao enorme tamanho da Estrela da Morte, ela tinha uma pesada atração gravitacional, o que forçava os pilotos dos caças TIE a ajustar os propulsores das naves para o tipo de decolagem mais comum dentro de uma atmosfera planetária do que numa estação espacial. Áreas de teste TIE tinham vinte veículos TIE prontos a qualquer hora para decolagem imediata. A estação de batalha abrigava 342.953 membros do Exército e Marinha Imperiais, 25.984 stormtroopers, e aproximadamente 2 milhões de pessoal de várias elegibilidades de combate. Além disso, embora houvessem quarteis comunais, haviam também beliches privados suficientes que a maior parte das pessoas poderiam receber um dentro de três a seis meses após chegarem. Enquanto pessoal alistado usava passarelas ou turboelevadores que poderiam mover verticalmente e horizontalmente, oficiais tinham acesso sistema de transportes exclusivo que orbitava a estação. Gigantescos blocos de habitação para pessoal alistado apresentavam um enorme átrio para o pessoal fora de serviço passear. Oficiais poderiam esperar suas próprias acomodações exclusivas. Módulos de suporte de vida habitada por trabalhadores durante a construção original da Estrela da Morte ainda poderiam ser usados em emergência. A estação apresentava diversas alas hospitalares. Diversos módulos de suporte de vida codificados em cor existiam nos níveis mais baixo: cinza para trabalhadores, vermelho para superintendentes. Feita para funcionar como um mundo próprio, a Estrela da Morte tinha confortos que a maioria dos outros postos militares Imperiais não tinham: comida decente, áreas de recreação, cantinas com droides bartenders de última linha, e comissários com seleções de brindes e luxos caros. A Estrela da Morte tinha seu próprio comissário e bar.Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra Stormtroopers fora de serviço eram conhecidos por se encontrarem clandestinamente para praticar violentos e proibidos jogos de bola nos sistemas de filtragem em gravidade zero da estação. O bloco de detenção da estação, embora grande e formidável, não era feito para manter prisioneiros por extensos períodos de tempo. Em vez disso, servia como um lugar para detenção e interrogação temporário, transferência pendente a prisões planetárias, e execução. Prisioneiros eram mantidos no Nível de Detenção no completo escuro, então movidos para salas de interrogação luminosas. Poder A estação era alimentada por um colossal reator de hipermatéria envolto num isolador de radiação localizado no centro da estação, a destruição de tal tinha o potencial de ser catastrófico para a estação. Doonium e dolovita eram essenciais para proteger o núcleo do reator de hipermatéria, prato de focagem e o superlaser. O reator era conectado a vários componentes na estação, como o superlaser, a torre geradora do raio trator, o solenoide de divisão de poder, e as enormes células de poder. Acima do reator estavam os vastos tanques de água. O poder do superlaser da Estrela da Morte poderia ser controlado dependendo de quantas ignições no reator eram usadas para alimentá-lo. Por exemplo, uma única ignição no reator era capaz de destruir uma grande área da superfície de um mindo sem destruir o corpo inteiramente. História Origens Os planos para uma estação de batalha esférica foram desenvolvidos primeiramente pelos armeiros de Geonosis para uso de dois Lorde Sith, Darth Sidious e Darth Tyranus, nas décadas finais da República Galáctica. O massivo projeto foi financiado por um conglomerado de facções, incluindo a Federação de Comércio, o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico, a União Tecnológica, e por baixo, a própria República. Durante interrogação da República posterior, o líder Geonosiano Poggle o Menor afirmou que os esquemas foram simplesmente apresentados a eles por Dookan, e que os Geonosianos simplesmente os refinaram. Além disso, ele admitiu que a colmeia Stalgasina não teve tempo de projetar a arma principal da estação antes da Batalha de Geonosis. Seu projeto, centrado numa matriz superlaser usando gigantescos cristais kyber, era inspirada em tecnologia desenvolvida pelos antigos Sith. Dez anos após a Invasão de Naboo, Tyranus era o chefe da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, um movimento secessionista à beira da guerra com a República. Naquele ano, a República acabou enviando seu recém adquirido exército de soldados clone até Geonosis, o que iniciou as Guerras Clônicas. O conflito foi de fato provocado por Sidious, que secretamente manipulou os dois lados: ele mesmo liderava a República sob sua verdadeira identidade, o Supremo Chanceler Sheev Palpatine, enquanto o Tyranus liderava a Confederação sob sua verdadeira identidade Conde Dookan. Com a invasão de Geonosis pelos clones, o líder Geonosiano Poggle o Menor passou os planos da "Arma Definitiva" para Dookan por segurança, sem saber do alter ego do homem e seus laços com Sidious. Em 21 ABY, o Grupo de Armas Especial da República desenvolveu planos para uma lua asteroide automatizada de batalha e uma Plataforma de Torpedos de Cerco, nenhum dos dois passou do estágio de concepção. Aqueles que tinham conhecimento de inteligência secreta concluíram que os planos da Estrela da Morte devem ter caído nas mãos da República durante ou brevemente após a Segunda Batalha de Geonosis no mesmo ano, com o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine apresentando os planos à Célula de Conselhos Estratégicos da República pouco depois da batalha na segunda reunião da Célula. A Célula de Conselhos Estratégicos planejou a construção da Estrela da Morte e regularmente se reunia na cúpula do Anfiteatro de Planejamento Estratégico do Centro da República para Operações Militares em Coruscant. Lá, uma reunião de mista de espécies de 150 seres de prestigiosas e influentes posições se reuniram para discutir o progresso na estação de batalha. As reuniões incluíam senadores seletos; representantes da Engenharia Corelliana, Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat, e Rendili StarDrive; conselheiros chave; o chefe da inteligência naval; o diretor da COMPOR; membros de alto nível das forças armadas; membros do Quadro de Produção de Guerra; engenheiros estruturais; projetistas de espaçonaves; físicos teóricos e experimentais; Dr. Gubacher; Prof. Sahali; Tenente Comandante Orson Krennic; Vice Chanceler Mas Amedda; e o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Os Jedi não foram convidados para as reuniões, nem mesmo informados sobre o projeto em construção acima de Geonosis. Todos os membros envolvidos na construção da estação de batalha foram obrigados a assinar o Juramento dos Segredos Oficiais. Financiamento quase ilimitado foi fornecido ao projeto devido aos temores da República de que os Separatistas tivessem sua própria estação de batalha em construção, que a inteligência supôs ser a razão pela qual o Conde Dooku não atacou a estação sobre Geonosis. O Líder Geonosiano Poggle, o Menor, manteve sua posição de que os Separatistas não tinham projeto próprio nas obras. Apesar disso, a maioria dos membros da célula se recusou a aceitar a palavra de Poggle, e vasculhou a galáxia para localizar o local da presumida construção. Embora a evidência fosse especiosa, rejeitar a possibilidade teria comprometido o financiamento da República para o projeto, independentemente da autoridade cedida ao Supremo Chanceler Palpatine pela Lei dos Poderes de Emergência. Assim, o esforço da República em construir a estação de batalha foi visto como uma prioridade, a fim de derrotar os separatistas em seu próprio jogo. Financiamento para o projeto teria sido visto como irrelevante antes da Guerras Clônicas. No entanto, à medida que a guerra se arrastava, mais e mais empresas de pesquisa eram arrastadas para contratos com o governo, concentrando-se em um aspecto diferente da estação espacial, como na blindagem ou fornecimento de energia, e todos inconscientes de suas pesquisas. Pesquisadores envolvidos em projetos de defesa foram obrigados a assinar o Juramento dos Segredos Oficiais. A construção inicial do Estrela da Morte foi realizada por máquinas recém-projetadas, algumas das quais eram controladas por operadores sencientes estacionados em habitações de comandos orbitais. Uma vasta gama de naves fornecia à estação metais, materiais orgânicos e suprimentos de água. Asteróides viáveis foram rebocados e tracionados para a estação de ambos os lados do planeta e dos campos ao redor do sistema Geonosis. Uma vez extraídos, os minérios foram enviados para fundições em órbita síncrona para a produção de duraço e outros metais. As fábricas de droides da Federação ocupadas pela República construídas pela Workshop Armadura Baktoid na superfície de Geonosis permitiram que fundições adicionais entrassem em produção logo após o início da mineração de asteróides. Em 21 ABY, após a Segunda Batalha de Geonosis e antes do primeiro aniversário da primeira Batalha de Geonosis, a anunciou a conclusão da primeira fase da construção da Estrela da Morte. Os suportes para a superestrutura da estação, a cento e sessenta quilômetros de pólo a pólo, haviam sido concluídos. A próxima fase de construção girou em torno da fabricação de um equador temporário, junto com uma série de faixas longitudinais para formar a esfera. Como as bandas estavam seguras, a construção do casco começou, juntamente com a divisão de seções interiores individuais. Os espaços da cabine deveriam ser revestidos, selados e pressurizados para permitir o uso de trabalhadores sencientes, além de droides. As estimativas iniciais de mão de obra senciente estavam na casa dos milhões. Um subcomitê Consultivo Estratégico de Células considerou fornecer aos Kaminoanos um modelo para o crescimento de uma força de trabalho de clones adaptados para o trabalho no espaço profundo. Orson Krennic negociou de forma independente um acordo com Poggle, o Menor: em troca de sua cooperação com a República, ele teria seus trabalhadores Geonosianos começando a construção da instalação. Em vez de ser punido, Krennic recebeu maior supervisão do projeto por Mas Amedda. Depois de vários meses, os trabalhadores haviam completado um equador temporário para a estação, com o que Krennic descreveu como "um giroscópio antigo" em vez de uma esfera real. Após essa conquista, vários graus do hemisfério superior foram equipados com membros estruturais latitudinais, e um trabalho de leiaute rudimentar havia começado a revestir uma parte do casco curvado. Os droides de construção se dedicavam a criar os primeiros espaços interiores destinados a servir como espaços reservados até que os espaços reais da cabine pudessem ser utilizados. Os módulos de suporte de vida foram projetados inicialmente para habitar Geonosianos. Na esteira do anúncio do projeto por Poggle aos Geonosianos, dezenas de milhares de drones foram transferidos para a , a segunda maior estrutura em vista do habitat de comando. Os drones supervisionavam a construção de enormes concavidades em forma de fatia de torta que, quando montadas, formariam o prato de foco e o poder da estação de batalha. A essa altura, três fatias haviam sido concluídas e outras seis estavam em diferentes estágios de conclusão. Os trabalhadores das naves não tripulados eram supervisionados por soldados alados, leais a castas supervisionadas por Poggle, que tinham uma suíte luxuosa ligada por uma série de conectores tubulares à fundição. O plano para a montagem do prato da estação pedia que fosse montado no espaço e manobrado pelo rebocador e pelo trator, em um poço gigantesco que havia sido enquadrado no hemisfério superior da esfera - a covinha, como alguns a chamavam. A antena parabólica foi projetada para se afastar do casco para facilitar o direcionamento do projeto do superlaser de prótons de feixes de compósitos, que alguns dos cientistas do Grupo de Armas Especiais haviam proposto. Como o design da arma estava incompleto na época em que a construção tinha começado, a maioria das pessoas envolvidas no projeto mantinha a noção de que a função teria que seguir a forma. Orson Krennic foi encarregado da construção, montagem e instalação do prato. Como resultado de sua cooperação, Poggle recebeu permissão para viajar entre Geonosis e a estação. A filosofia de produção de Poggle girava em torno de forçar os drones a realizar trabalhos que estivessem abaixo de seu nível de habilidade ou casta, como forma de aumentar sua produção final. Como resultado, os drones estavam insatisfeitos com a situação deles. Semanas depois, o último dos módulos de prato de fatia de torta tinha sido fabricado, mas o prato em si não estava totalmente montado e o hemisfério superior ainda estava passando por toques finais. O trabalho com droides na criação de cabines espaciais na região do polo foi mais lento do que o esperado. Durante esse tempo, os Geonosianos começaram a morrer em massa porque eles não tinham trabalho - um traço fisiológico único das espécies Geonosianas. Poggle insistiu que isso proporcionava competição e motivação adequada para os trabalhadores trabalharem com mais afinco. Fuzileiros eram obrigados a exterminar trabalhadores que se recusavam a seguir ordens. Em 19 ABY, a força de trabalho Geonosiana se envolveu em um tumulto em grande escala, destruindo três meses de trabalho no processo. Durante esse tempo, o prato de foco parabólico da estação de batalha estava se aproximando da montagem, o revestimento do casco havia sido adicionado e os espaços internos tinham sido feitos de anteparos e tornados habitáveis. As condições de vida dos drones foram melhoradas, e todas as tentativas foram feitas para limitar a superlotação. Na realidade, o tumulto foi um desvio para permitir que o Arquiduque Poggle, o Menor, escapasse a bordo de sua pequena nave, que tinha um hiperdrive secretamente instalado por seus drones. Os cristais de Kyber foram espalhados por toda a galáxia para construir a estação, com a Aliança Separatista fazendo isso perto do fim da Guerras Clônicas. Uma dessas tentativas terminou em fracasso no mundo da Orla Exterior de Utapau após a intervenção do Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e do Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Em 19 ABY, os três anos de Guerras Clônicas chegou ao fim. Quando a guerra terminou, Darth Sidious se livrou de seus fantoches da Confederação, incluindo seu próprio aprendiz, e proclamou o nascimento de um novo e autoritário Império Galáctico, ungindo-se Imperador. Era imperial O Império nascente imediatamente se apropriou do projeto Ultimate Weapon . O acesso à Geonosis era restrito a um círculo interno de cientistas e engenheiros imperiais, e muito poucos membros da hierarquia imperial sabiam do projeto. Uma linha de suprimento altamente segura com várias rotas falsas e entrepostos foi desenvolvida para garantir maior sigilo, e foi durante esse tempo que a estação de batalha recebeu o nome oficial de Estrela da Morte e recebeu a designação de casco de DS-1, embora o primeiro codinome, ''Stardust ainda era usada em arquivos de design. Tiaan Jerjerrod, um arquiteto e designer de naves estelares da Tinnel IV, foi convocado para ajudar a construir a megaarma. Retorno do Jedi: Cuidado com o Lado Negro! Enquanto a construção continuava sob o Império, Palpatine responsabilizou o projeto pela Marinha Imperial, e responsabilizou Wilhuff Tarkin e Orson Krennic pela estação de batalha. Dawn of Rebellion Apesar da construção avançar, nem todos os imperiais acreditavam na viabilidade do projeto, com alguns protestando em voz alta sobre o que mais tarde se tornaria conhecido como "insensatez de Tarkin", e outros que não sabiam do projeto. A General Jylia Shale foi uma das muitas que protestaram contra o seu desenvolvimento, apenas para resultar em sua contribuição sendo marginalizada nos próximos anos. Marcas da Guerra A Iniciativa Tarkin, um think tank imperial, foi responsável por algumas das idéias por trás tanto da primeira quanto da segunda Estrelas da Morte Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III. Enquanto muitos designers e engenheiros estelares tentavam reivindicar crédito pela construção da estação, nenhum além do Imperador conhecia a história completa do projeto do tamanho de uma lua. Enquanto rumores dentro das fileiras imperiais especularam que era uma arma confederada projetada pelo arquiduque Geonosiano Poggle o Menorpara o conde Dooku, nenhum poderia provar a validade da história. Alguns salientaram, no entanto, que os planos deviam ter caído nas mãos da República antes que a Guerras Clônicas terminasse, devido à concha da estação e ao prato de foco a laser já em andamento após a conclusão da guerra. Logo após a proclamação da Nova Ordem, o Imperador Palpatine e Darth Vader visitaram a estação com Tarkin, chegando a bordo de um novo Destróier Estelar da classe Imperial. Por esta altura, o prato de focagem tinha sido instalado com sucesso. Orson Krennic acreditava que ele foi mantido fora da lista de passageiros de elite devido a recente fuga de Poggle sob sua supervisão. Tanto Wilhuff Tarkin quanto Orson Krennic desejavam obter controle sobre todo o projeto da Estrela da Morte. Para promover seus interesses, Krennic manipulava seu amigo de longa data, Galen Walton Erso, desde a Guerras Clônicas. Ao trazê-lo a bordo do Projeto Poder Celestial, uma divisão de pesquisa imperial dedicada ao armamento da pesquisa de cristal kyber de Galen, Krennic acreditava que assim receberia a supervisão sobre o Estrela da Morte e promovido a contra-almirante. Durante esse tempo, Krennic começou a apropriar-se de mundos legados - mundos legalmente isentos de exploração - usando o contratado independente Has Obitt para entregar armas e materiais de guerra aos mundos de Samovar, Waidi Rafa e outros por suas reservas de doonio e dolovita. Depois de "descobrir" as armas nos planetas, Krennic as apropriou para impedir que os "separatistas" os alcançassem. Wilhuff Tarkin acreditava que a apropriação de planetas por Krennic sem a permissão do Imperador era um sinal de sua ambição exagerada, impulsividade e desdém pela autoridade e pela cadeia de comando. Tarkin, como Krennic, acreditava que ele deveria ser responsabilizado pelo projeto Estrela da Morte. Consequentemente, Tarkin planejava usar Krennic como um bode expiatório conveniente para cada atraso e problema de construção que estava fadado a atormentar o projeto, bem ciente de que o Imperador estava de olho em ambos para uma promoção. Para evitar aceitar o privilégio prematuramente, Tarkin continuou a se submeter a Krennic até que o tempo adequado surgisse para derrubá-lo. Krennic também planejou manter Tarkin ocupado. Em 18 ABY, Krennic orquestrou uma insurgência dentro do sistema Salient, ciente de que Tarkin, incapaz de recuar, seria pego em uma batalha de semanas, diminuindo seu favor junto ao Imperador. As primeiras tentativas de testar o superlaser da Estrela da Morte levaram à destruição de uma cidade inteira em Malpaz. O primeiro teste bem-sucedido ocorreu muito mais tarde em um sistema binário isolado de buracos negro conhecido como Heróis Gêmeos. Varreduras preliminares indicaram que a energia liberada durante o teste teve o poder destrutivo das baterias combinadas de um Destróier Estelar classe qaz. O superlaser foi disparado por uma matriz de laser dupla auxiliada por cristal kyber, cuidadosamente montada e calibrada em Hypori, e instalada em um Destróier Estelar da classe Imperial, apropriado pelo Grupo de Armas Especiais. O Grande Vizir Mas Amedda desejou que o teste de disparo ocorresse mais perto do Núcleo, mas Krennic pediu cautela, sabendo que uma falha de ignição provavelmente resultaria na destruição da nave. Como resultado do teste bem-sucedido, Krennic foi promovido a comandante completo. Por mais de um ano, Galen Erso foi contratado no Projeto Poder Celestial e recebeu suprimentos quase ilimitados de cristais kyber saqueados dos Templos Jedi e sabres de luz. Grupos de pesquisa imperial dentro do projeto Poder Celestial receberam codinomes como Pax Aurora, Mark Omega e Esfera Estelar. Quase todas as divisões de pesquisa contavam com pesquisas conduzidas por Galen Erso, que possuía um conhecimento intrincado de cristalografia. Galen acreditava que sua pesquisa pretendia reparar mundos devastados pela Guerras Clônicas, fornecendo poder barato às populações civis. Eventualmente, Galen, desconfiado da falta de informações que lhe foram fornecidas por Krennic sobre a implementação de sua pesquisa, descobriu que seu trabalho estava sendo usado para fins bélicos sem seu conhecimento. Irritado, Galen, sua esposa e filha, Jyn Erso, escaparam das instalações do Poder Celestial em Coruscant com o infame rebelde Saw Gerrera. A família Erso mudou-se para Lah'mu, esperançosa de que Krennic, agora rebaixado a tenente-comandante, não os encontrasse. Tarkin recebeu então a supervisão da Base Sentinela e do projeto Estrela da Morte. Construção continuada A construção da primeira Estrela da Morte continuou por vários anos acima de Geonosis no mais absoluto sigilo, sob a supervisão do almirante Wilhuff Tarkin. O Império utilizou módulos de construção operados por Wookies escravizados e várias outras espécies para completar o projeto. Várias instalações de fabricação, como as de Riosa, eram comandadas pelo Império, com seus operários sendo levados até o limite para fabricar componentes para a estação de batalha. Legado de Sangue A maior parte do trabalho de construção na estação era feita em micro-g, enquanto os propulsores omnidirecionais forneciam a gravidade padrão para um grande espaço de cabina perto da superfície da estação que acabaria se tornando a ponte suspensa. O epicentro de uma multidão de droides de construção, a estação foi guardada por quatro Destróies Estelares e duas vezes mais fragatas, e pairou em uma órbita fixa acima do planeta. O quadro de lente de foco do hemisfério norte para o superlaser era nada mais do que uma cratera metálica cinco anos após a apropriação da estação pelo Império, e enquanto alguns dos componentes do hiperdrive tinham sido instalados, a estação estava longe de estar pronta para o salto. Em parte para proteger a estação, bem como para fornecer vários pontos de engano para confundir ainda mais qualquer tentativa de rastrear o destino final do material, foram construídos postos avançados como Estação Desolação e Estação Ramparta durante a Guerras Clônicas, com Ramparta atuando como um depósito de marshaling para suprimentos indo para a Geonosis. Essas estações eram supervisionadas pela Base Sentinela, uma guarnição expansiva inicialmente desdobrada de um Destróier Estelar classe Victory. A supervisão deste projeto clandestino foi confiada ao vice-almirante Dodd Rancit. No entanto, Wilhuff Tarkin substituiu Rancit em algum momento após a atrocidade de Antar, com Palpatine tentando proteger Tarkin das conseqüências políticas exumadas pela operação. Como tal, os três anos de Tarkin que comandam a Base Sentinela e as centenas de postos avançados de suprimentos e sentinelas construídos para a estação estavam atolados em ineficiência e complexidade burocráticas. As remessas de locais de pesquisa eram freqüentemente adiadas, a mineração de asteróides acima da Geonosis era inviável, reuniões mal-sucedidas dos engenheiros e cientistas que supervisionavam o projeto alimentavam a frustração, e os ataques contra comboios em direção à estação significavam um pesadelo administrativo. Além disso, com a estratégia do Império de que nenhum comandante da base - Moff, almirante ou general - tivesse acesso irrestrito a todas as informações sobre embarques, cronogramas ou progresso de construção, nenhuma pessoa era responsável pelo projeto, a menos que se contasse o Imperador visitas eram poucas e distantes entre si. Contando com inúmeros fornecedores e dezenas de milhões de seres em toda a galáxia, o tamanho imenso do projeto e a necessidade de sigilo impediram quaisquer esforços reais na sua conclusão, com o Agência de Segurança Imperial e Agência de Inteligência Naval continuamente reprimindo rumores e anulando vazamentos de informações. Além disso, indivíduos insatisfeitos da antiga República abandonaram o projeto com tanta regularidade que o COMPNOR compilou uma lista dos mais procurados cientistas e técnicos desaparecidos com autorizações de segurança de alta prioridade. Após um sofisticado ataque contra a Base Sentinela por uma célula organizada de ex-agentes da Inteligência da República sob o comando de Berch Teller, Tarkin, com a ajuda de Lorde Vader, seria encarregado da perseguição subsequente aos envolvidos na operação. A investigação a seguir envolveria os mais altos escalões do poder imperial, que estavam preocupados com a proximidade do ataque a Geonosis, junto com a capacidade do atacante de introduzir um falso feed em tempo real no revezamento HoloNet local em uma tentativa de desviar as defesas da Sentinela para Estação Ramparta, que presumivelmente estava sob ataque de naves de guerra remanescentes da Confederação Providência, Recusadora e Munificent. Depois de uma reunião no Palácio Imperial com vários membros do Estado Maior e do próprio Imperador, um compromisso em Murkhana originalmente destinado a investigar a antiga operação Shadowfeed dos Separatistas viu a nave pessoal de Tarkin, a Carrion Spike, sequestrada pelos dissidentes. Usando a nave roubada para lançar devastação em vários mundos do Anél Médio e da Orla Exterior que os dissidentes transmitiram através do HoloNet local antes de serem fechados pelo Império - os conspiradores acabaram parados após uma tentativa de destruir um carregamento de suprimentos rumo ao novo projeto Estrela da Morte, pelos Destróiers Estelares, Compliant, Executrix e Enforcer chegando em cena. Os rebeldes e o vice-almirante Rancit foram posteriormente torturados e executados em segredo pela ISB após a descoberta do envolvimento de Rancit no esquema. Na realidade, Rancit esperava trair os insurgentes acima de Carida, fazendo com que parecesse que ele havia detido a fúria e, assim, assegurado o apoio do imperador e recebido uma possível promoção. Para encobrir o embaraço militar causado pela traição de Rancit, o HoloNet fez os ataques parecerem uma tentativa elaborada de extrair e destruir as células rebeldes. Assim, enquanto muitos na galáxia sabiam que um projeto de construção imperial estava em andamento sobre Geonosis, poucos sabiam do que isso realmente implicava. Como resultado dos esforços de Tarkin, o Imperador decretou sua ascensão ao recém-criado título de Grande Moff e maior controle sobre os Sistemas Externos, juntamente com sua supervisão de todo o projeto da estação de batalha. Aproximadamente duas semanas depois, vários dos motores subluz da estação foram concluídos e foram testados com Tarkin a bordo para supervisionar a operação, já que a estação ultrapassou a velocidade de rotação de Geonosis. Durante anos, durante a construção da estação, inúmeras escaramuças com embarcações imperiais conseguiram atrasar a construção. Quando um bando de rebeldes de Lothal conseguiu atacar e destruir um comboio de suprimentos Imperial carregando cinco cristais cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, a construção da estação foi dificultada. Em algum momento após esses ataques, a estação foi transferida de Geonosis para outra base e, para manter o projeto em segredo, toda a espécie Geonosiana foi exterminada. Três anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, um dos módulos usados durante a construção foi usado pelo Agente da ISB, Kallus, como armadilha para o mesmo grupo de rebeldes, anteriormente responsáveis pela emboscada do comboio de fornecimento de cristais de kyber, que desta vez estavam em uma missão para descobrir o que o Império estava construindo acima do planeta. A tentativa do Império de capturar os rebeldes finalmente fracassou. Durante a construção da estação, Saw Gerrera chegou perto o suficiente para descobrir a Estrela da Morte e o Império foi solicitado que a movessem de Geonosis para Scarif em 10 ABY, Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission onde o diretor Orson Krennic supervisionaria a proteção da estação com a ajuda de seu destacamento pessoal de tropas de morte. Conclusão e demonstração Tendo demorado muito mais do que o esperado para se desenvolver, o projeto de construção maciça foi finalmente concluído quase vinte anos após a sua concepção durante a Guerras Clônicas, e em algum momento foi rebatizado como Estrela da Morte. Os pilotos e militares da Marinha Imperial foram eventualmente designados à estação pouco antes de serem revelados ao público, sendo novos o suficiente para ainda serem rotulados como classificados. Depois de extrair o último dos kyber crystals do antigo Templo de Kyber, na cidade de Jedha, Krennic disse a Tarkin que a estação estava pronta e preparada para destruir um planeta, mas Tarkin não estava confiante no poder da estação ainda, e ordenou que apenas a cidade de Jedha fosse destruída. Usando o poder mínimo do superlaser, a ordem foi realizada e a Cidade de Jedha, juntamente com quilômetros de terreno circundante foram destruídos, incluindo o esconderijo do grupo extremista de Saw Gerrera. No entanto, Jyn Erso viu uma mensagem de seu pai, o cientista Galen Erso, que a Estrela da Morte tinha uma falha fatal que ele instalou e ela e seus companheiros entregaram as notícias à Aliança para Restauração da República. Incapaz de chegar a um consenso sobre como responder a essa nova ameaça, a equipe de esquadrão, Rogue One, se infiltrou em Scarif para roubar os planos, que foram transferidos antes que a Estrela da Morte fosse usada para destruir a base imperial. Com a missão sendo um sucesso, as leituras técnicas da estação de batalha foram recebidas pela senadora imperial e simpatizante rebelde Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan, que pretendia passá-las para seus aliados. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, o furador de bloqueio que ela estava a bordo foi interceptado por forças imperiais comandadas por Darth Vader, e ela foi capturada, mas não antes de passar os planos para o droide astromecânico R2-D2 e enviá-lo em um pod de fuga para o planeta abaixo. Como um prisioneiro de alto valor, Organa foi transferida para a Cela 2187 do Bloco de Detenção AA-23, subnível cinco, onde ela foi interrogada a fim de descobrir a localização da base secreta da Rebelião. Diante de sua considerável resistência às técnicas de interrogatório do Império, Tarkin optou por tentar uma abordagem diferente: a intimidação. Em uma jogada calculada para forçar Organa a revelar a base Rebelde, Tarkin ameaçou usar a arma primária da estação para destruir seu planeta natal. Embora ela ostensivamente cedeu e forneceu a localização da base Rebelde como Dantooine, Tarkin ordenou que o ataque seguisse adiante para demonstrar o poder militar que o Império detinha agora. Em questão de momentos, a Estrela da Morte destruiu o planeta Alderaan, não deixando sobreviventes. Quase todas as forças da Estrela da Morte foram obrigadas a testemunhar a destruição, incluindo Iden Versio, um tenente da Marinha Imperial. Battlefront II: Inferno Squad Imediatamente após a destruição do planeta, o Destróier Estelar Devastator deixou a estação, e uma pequena força imperial foi enviada para investigar a alegação de Leia sob o comando do General Cassio Tagge. Na chegada ao sistema, no entanto, descobriu-se que a base foi abandonada. 16 Irritado com a mentira de Leia, Vader e Tarkin conspiraram para permitir que Organa fosse resgatada por um grupo de foras da lei, a fim de segui-los quando retornassem para a base Rebelde. Destruição Wilhuff Tarkin revisa os planos de batalha no deck de comando da Estrela da Morte.]] A Estrela da Morte perseguiu Organa e seus aliados ao sistema Yavin, onde a base Rebelde estava localizada em Yavin 4. Com o R2-D2 fornecendo-lhes as leituras técnicas da Estrela da Morte, os rebeldes identificaram uma fraqueza no design da estação e prepararam seus caças estelares para uma tentativa desesperada de destruir a estação antes que ela pudesse carregar sua arma obliterando a lua. O plano, como explicado pelo tático da Aliança, Jan Dodonna, envolvia o disparo de torpedos de prótons por um pequeno escapamento térmico de dois metros de largura na fossa meridiana da estação. . O eixo conduzia diretamente ao reator principal da estação, onde a falha deixada por Galen Erso iniciaria uma reação em cadeia que poderia destruir a estação. Devido à filosofia de design de Estrela da Morte, que se concentra na defesa contra ataques em larga escala, a porta de exaustão era relativamente desprotegido. Enquanto a batalha inicialmente apareceu em favor da Aliança, devido ao pequeno tamanho das naves rebeldes - concedendo-lhes a habilidade de evitar o fogo turbolaser - o lançamento de numerosos caças TIE sob o comando pessoal de Lord Vader em seu TIE Advanced x1 destruiu a maioria das naves rebeldes, mas, no final, provou-se um sucesso. Pilotado pelo simples garoto da fazenda Luke Skywalker, seu caça T-65B X-Wing conseguiu disparar um par de torpedos de prótons pela porta de escape térmico. Os torpedos destruíram o reator principal da Estrela da Morte causando uma reação em cadeia como previsto, resultando na destruição da prestigiosa arma do Império. Onde antes havia milhares de comunicações fluindo em ondas infinitas da Estrela da Morte, em um mero instante não havia nenhuma. Nas horas caóticas que se seguiram à destruição da estação, vários rumores da derrota da estação circularam pela galáxia, enquanto um cruzador classe Gozanti pilotado por Ciena Ree e Berisse Sai foi enviado ao sistema Yavin para confirmar os piores medos do Império e pegar Lorde Vader, que estava preso dentro de seu TIE Advanced x1. Os rebeldes, após uma breve celebração, imediatamente começaram a evacuar sua base para evitar a inevitável represália imperial contra a destruição da estação. Princesa Leia, Parte I Legado Com a perda do Grande Moff Tarkin, numerosos membros do Estado Maior e do pessoal militar imperial, o Império começou a se mobilizar para uma guerra galáctica em grande escala, enquanto também avançava e começava a construção da Estrela da Morte II. A HoloNet Imperial subseqüentemente subestimou a destruição da arma suprema do Império, referindo-se a ela apenas como um "ataque sem precedentes da Aliança Rebelde", chamando a atenção para o fato de que o Império tinha os meios para destruir um planeta inteiro para causar medo naqueles que podem questionar o governo do Imperador. Além disso, Lorde Vader enviaria pedaços de Alderaan como presentes estatais para mundos sediciosos que precisam ser disciplinados. Darth Vader Annual 1 Apesar das tentativas de desvalorizar a vitória dos rebeldes, os estatísticos imperiais notaram um aumento previsível na atividade de piratas e dissidentes após a perda de uma arma tão prestigiosa. Darth Vader 1: Vader Buscando punir os responsáveis pela destruição da estação, o Imperador começou um abate nas mais altas fileiras do Império, executando funcionários como Moff Coovern e o Ministro Khemt, acreditando que sua incompetência era parcialmente culpada pela aniquilação da estação. Battlefront: Twilight Company Como resultado, o General Cassio Tagge foi promovido para o recém-criado posto de Grande General e recebeu a maioria dos poderes que Tarkin detinha, principalmente devido à sua habilidade em questionar a invulnerabilidade do posto de batalha. Para Tagge, o projeto Estrela da Morte foi mal orientado desde o início. Um forte defensor da Marinha Imperial, Tagge acreditava que os planos futuros não poderiam ser baseados em um ativo individual como o Estrela da Morte, mas deveriam utilizar esses ativos como um multiplicador de força, não como uma solução definitiva para um problema. O imperador depositou sua confiança na nova estratégia de Tagge até que a Estrela da Morte II pudesse ser completada. Em 5 DBY, detritos da Estrela da Morte que foi coletada pela Nova República foram dados à Flotilha de Alderaan como um presente da Princesa Leia Organa para usar na construção de uma estação espacial sobre as ruínas de Alderaan. O plano anterior era desfazer os destroços, mas Leia conseguiu usar suas conexões políticas para ver se era bem aproveitado. .]] Mais de três décadas depois, o estado sucessor do Império, a Primeira Ordem, construiu uma arma semelhante de destruição planetária apelidada de Base Starkiller, que foi considerada uma melhoria no projeto Estrela da Morte do Império. Ao contrário das Estrelas da Morte da história, esta estação de batalha convertida pelo planeta poderia disparar seu superlaser através do sub-hiperespaço, destruindo vários alvos a anos-luz de distância. Ele, como as Estrelas da Morte anteriores, foi destruído. Em 34 DBY, durante seu exílio auto-imposto em Ahch-To, o Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker teve um sonho sobre uma vida alternativa onde ele ignorou a mensagem de Organa e nunca se juntou à rebelião, assim ele nunca destruiu a Estrela da Morte. Em seu sonho, o Estrela da Morte ainda permanecia operativa após seu casamento com Camie Marstrap e, além de Alderaan, o Estrela da Morte também destruiu Mon Cala e Chandrila.Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition Nos bastidores O fornecedor britânico de energia, Ovo, calculou que, pelos padrões do mundo real, custaria 7,8 mil milhões de dólares para gerir a Estrela da Morte durante um dia. A Forbes também estimou que poderia custar 825 quatrilhões de dólares para construir a Estrela da Morte. Aparições *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte II'' *''Thrawn, Parte IV'' *''Thrawn, Parte VI'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' * * * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' audiobook *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars'' LINE Webtoon *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' * *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Aphra, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Aphra, Parte III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Doutora Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doutora Aphra 14: Remastered, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 18: Remastered, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Parte III'' * *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 57: The Escape, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princesa Leia 1'' *''TIE Fighter 1: The Shadow Falls, Parte 1'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' audiobook *''Bloodline'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' * *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Parte III'' * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * : images #3, 4, 5 * * * * *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Death Star Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * : images #5, 10, 13, 14 * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Estrelas da Morte Categoria:Lugares da Estrela da Morte